1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and means for interconnecting two insulated conductors in subsea environments and in particular for use with conductors having non-compatible insulation material such as PE and a rubber.
2. Background Information
High water pressures and with time it is difficult and nearly impossible to prevent water from entering joint compartments. One entrance to a joint compartment is along the cable conductor underneath the conductor insulation. Remedies have been proposed for filling all spaces within a multifilament conductor and good effects have been obtained at low outer water pressure.
In conventional joints the whole joint is covered with a common insulation sleeve. The problem is however to obtain sufficient bonding between the conductor insulations and the common insulation sleeve. When the two conductors to be jointed have identical or compatible insulation sheaths, sufficient bonding will be obtained with a common joint sleeve. This is, however, not possible when one conductor has PE insulation and the other has rubber (e.g. Hypalon, Neoprene) insulation.